Miss you
by lilskystar
Summary: Jazz writes a secret letter to Prowl after he sent him away. He lets out all his emotions and realises that he did a big mistake. A friend gets in your life and can't leave your heart that easily. Cherish them. ONE-SHOT! GO WATCH JazzxProwl Comic - What Hurts the Most on Youtube! Really fits with the story, credits goes to xFoxyNinjax Thank you! :


**Hello guys! Here I AM AGAIN WITH ANOTHER STORY! An one-shot. Don't ask me where I got that inspiration! Won't tell you my secret! XD XD and don't think you would like to know ;) Anyway... sorry for my mistakes :p**

**Nice reading!**

* * *

_**I miss you.**_

I feel empty, like you were dead. You are gone for so long now. It is time to get back, together. Can't stay without you more time. I wish I could bring you back. I can't wait more.

**_I miss you._**

I would like to be next to you once again. Feel secured. Feel your presence. Nothing is compared to your presence. I'm seeking for a new presence, new arms to feel secured, new voice to be reassured, a new smile to make my day. I'm seeking for somebot like you. Sadly, there's no other bot like you.

**_I miss you._**

I don't smile anymore. I can't be myself anymore. Come please. I beg you to come back again. I want you back! Oh Primus! No matter how much time I spend with the twins or Bumblebee, nothing can replace you.

**_I miss you._**

And I thought I did right allowing you to go to that mission. You told me I was doing wrong but the slag-head I am, I made my decision and told you to leave. I thought hardly that I would be able to live without you but I was so wrong. You always were right but I also always wanted to be right. I have learnt now.

**_I miss you._**

If I could erase my words and actions I would have done it long time ago. I would have thought wisely about my decision before to send you away. I wouldn't allow yourself nor mine to suffer this way. If I only thought about it. If I only thought...

**_I miss you._**

We created a bond together. A bond that no bot can explain. We had that splendid chance to understand each other without need to explain a lot. Sometimes, only a look was necessary to understand you. That bond... Now that you are away, I don't feel it anymore. Day after day, the bond is fading. Please! Please! It took us time to get that bond. I know it is my fault if we are losing it. I know but if I lose it, it would be my death. You know rares are those who can get a bond with another bot and luckily, we are among the few bots with a bond. Don't lose it. We don't have to lose it. It would be the biggest mistake ever.

_**I miss you.**_

Remember when we first met? I felt like I could trust even if I didn't really know you. Remember? I told you some secrets no bot else knew! Remember the first time we saw each other? You didn't look that 'nice'. I was a bit frightened by you but thanks Primus I knew you more. There's more of you than meets the eyes. It is totally true. There's a treasure behind that 'serious' bot you were. You are special to me. I would give you everything to see you happy.

_**I miss you.**_

I know your job as SIC is to protect the bots in base when the boss is not home and it is almost like that protective side of you flew in your energon wires. I can't change it. I don't blame you for that. As I said, it's your job. If I could only be in your shoes for a day so I would understand you more. I will be honest with you. No bot else has acted that way with me. Why? I don't know. Maybe their are as wackos as I am so that protective side doesn't surge often. I would like to be protective like you are. You know very well what kind of mech I am. I love to race, to have fun, to prank somebot in the base and most of all, to listen music like an insane. You know music is mah world. Can't live without it. You, you are the kind of mech that like to get the work done properly and study all the situations before to pass to action. You are my example. Prowl... You are important to me. How I would like to be with you. We are a good complement to each other. At least, you are for me.

_**I miss you.**_

Those days when I was down, you were the first to cheer me up. You are my only confident. I don't know where you took all that love and kindness to take of your time to stay with me when I was down. I feel terrible knowing that I barely did that with you. Those hugs of yours, unique and comforting. I always felt like a youngling hugging his Carrier or Sire after not seeing them for more than a month. Oh, how I miss those beautiful moments.

_**I miss you.**_

Prowl. My Prowl. My friend. Please, Forgive me for sending you away in that mission. When Teletran-1 still could communicate with you and your team, you told me it was hurting you to be far away from me. Your spark was in deep sorrow. I didn't really care because I knew it would only last a few days but once again, I was wrong. You were trying to get back to base but I told you to stay there. Because everything was okay in base and you were not needed... for the moment. After some other short discussion, Teletran-1 couldn't track you anymore. You were too far from Teletran's satellite to find you. I didn't know about you during days.

_**I miss you so much.**_

Now that Teletran has found you, you have tried to talk with me but only thing I can do is feeling guilty. I don't know how much you suffered because of my decision. You were right. This decision has to be made by the two of us, not only me. After telling you more than twice that I had already made the decision, you only did as I said but you kept trying to convince me to think about it. I guess my visor were not working well to see the reality of the situation.

_**I miss you to death.**_

Prowl, if you only knew all the nights I have spent crying, insulting me for causing that, if you only knew that I can't bear it anymore. This is killing me. When I do my shifts, I hear a lot from you around the base. Let me tell you that I swallow hard for not crying. I breath deeply and concentrate on something else so I would not cry. Prowl. I want to talk with you again. I want to be close to you again. Oh Prowler, by Primus sake, I need you so badly. I would do anything to be with you. Please, please, please... Suffering is not funny. If I only would not have sent you away!

_**I miss you my friend.**_

I love you. Of course, you know it's about a friendship love. I close my optics every night to remember all those moments spent together but it seems like my processor had erased everything. My spark is aching for you! My spark beat faster when your name is heard. You are my joy, my pride, my example.

I miss you so much and it is by crying that I conclude with this letter. I don't know if someday you'll read it. I felt the need to write. To keep bad things in his spark is not good. We all know it. At least, I can say when I will get old, that someday, I cried for a precious friend.

_I love you._

* * *

**Every time I read this story.. it makes me cry! XD XD XD XD Hope you didn't cry! XD **

**Have a nice day!**

**~lilskystar~**


End file.
